


We Shine Ever Brighter trailer

by MsFaust



Series: Different Worlds, Different Crowns [15]
Category: Queen (Band), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Fanfiction Trailer, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: To be written if/when I feel like it





	

What if you awoke to find yourself in a strange new world...

(Brian sits up, brushes aside a lock of hair, then pulls it back, looking at it in surprise.)

Years younger, alongside friends long gone...

(Freddie holds a quietly weeping John, stroking his hair gently and whispering.)

And in the presence of some of the multiverse's greatest champions?

(Freddie shakes hands with Mario, as the former's bandmates and the other original Smashers look on.)

A new adventure begins...

(Shots of the Queen members interacting with various Smashers.)

As new threats arise...

(Brief shots of the Dark Smashers; Dark Pit looks uncertain, but Pit gives him a reassuring smile; brief shots of other villains)

But the new arrivals will play a role as well...

(Shots of Freddie, Brian, John, and Roger finding the Paracelsus Gems; shot of Freddie calling forth a gust of wind; shot of Brian spreading his arms as twin towers of water spring up from the lake behind him; shot of John holding out his hands as a wall of stone springs up in front of him; shot of Roger with hands ablaze)

And they will be joined by others...

(Shots of Ice Climbers, Wolf, Snake, Mewtwo, Lucas, and Roy.)

Both old and new...

(Shot of Mewtwo using his telekinesis to lower someone in power armor to the ground. The person takes off her helmet to reveal Mary, who gives Mewtwo a thumbs up. Shot of Ryu sparring with Captain Falcon. Shot of Veronica, glowing with Aura, facing a possessed John with a determined expression. Shot of Cloud dueling Ike, as Marth and Corrin look on. Shot of Shulk showing Jim how to wield the Monado Rudra. Shot of Bayonetta firing at an unseen foe. Shot of Adam unleashing a PK Thunder attack.)

One thing is for certain...

(The Queen members and the original 12 Smashers stand back-to back, surrounded by various enemies.)

The World of Smash will be ROCKED!

(Calling forth their elements, Freddie, Brian, John, and Roger leap into the fray, followed by the Smashers.)

We Shine Ever Brighter

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following:  
> -With Strings Attached (Beatles fantasy story; details can be found at http://www.rationalmagic.com/Strings/Strings.html)  
> -This video: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=eVgladFcWLI


End file.
